Sutansu
by Anniih
Summary: Estados Unidos no quiere seguir más con todo esto. Inglaterra tampoco. Pero no saben cómo detenerse, lo han intentado y no hay resultado. Siguen ahí, en la cama, uno sobre el otro. ¿Y que hace Japón ahí? *UKxUSA*


●**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Hetalia son propiedad de Hidekaz.  
>●<strong>Advertencia:<strong> Posiciones comprometedoras, sonrojos, vergüenza ajena, y un japonés queriendo caridad para su trabajo.  
>●<strong>Pareja: <strong>UKxUSA/ArthurxAllfred.

Idea surgida en leer (mirar) un doujinshi pequeño de ellos.

* * *

><p><strong>Sutansu<strong>

Estados Unidos no quiere seguir más con todo esto. Inglaterra tampoco. Pero no saben cómo detenerse, lo han intentado y no hay resultado. Siguen ahí, en la cama, uno sobre el otro. El menor posee las mejillas sonrojadas al igual que el británico, quien yace arriba tratando de desviar la mirada una y otra vez. No le hace bien observar al menor bajo su cuerpo, menos en este momento. Mucho menos cuando Alfred debe extender los brazos a abrazarlo por el cuello, _sin querer hacerlo._

Luego sus vistas se encuentran. Alfred no lleva a Texas. Arthur frunce el ceño mientras que su expresión de timidez y vergüenza se coloca más roja que el mismo color de la luz del semáforo. Rápidamente desvía la mirada.

Estados Unidos no quiere continuar. Pues estar bajo el cuerpo del mayor lo tiene más nervioso que Alemania al ver que Italia del Norte lo lleva de paseo al Polo Norte en su Ferrari.

No es el único en todo caso. Inglaterra también se encuentra tenso y avergonzado. Ni ganas le nacen para mirar al menor. Bueno, en realidad desea mirarlo; ver aquel retrato de su perfil y la expresión bajo la suya. Pero no quiere. ¡No quiere! Está bien que sienta cosas por su antigua colonia, pero eso es muy diferente en aprovecharse ahora. Arthur no es así, sus métodos son otros. Y ni siquiera tiene la necesaria información de saber si Estados Unidos sienta lo mismo. Así como van las cosas en estos últimos días, tal vez así sea. Si se pone nervioso es por algo.

No hay fantasmas para que lo pongan de esa manera, nervioso y ruborizado. Esas son reacciones extrañas y desconocidas para el inglés.

―Uhmm… ―murmura el norteamericano, frunciendo levemente el entrecejo, ideando un posible plan para salir corriendo, mientras que a Arthur le duele los brazos por tenerlos apoyados en la cama, atrapando al de ojos azules.

Luego, el inglés gira la cabeza para el lado. El otro hace lo mismo y habla.

―Ya no quiero seguir con esto, enserio ―comienza a reclamar por quinta vez―. ¡Ya no quiero más! ¡No puedo estar así! ¡Termina de una vez, Kiku!

―_Amerika-san_, por favor no pierda la paciencia. Recuerde que usted se emocionó en ayudarme con mi proyecto. ―responde calmado y sereno el japonés, haciéndole memoria al país menor, ¡pero él creía que se trataría de otra cosa yendo a buscar al inglés! ¡No de **esto** ni de **esto** con Arthur! ¡Nooooooo!

― ¡Eso ni se le llama proyecto! _Shit!_

―Le pido que se calme.

―Alfred tiene razón… ―dice Inglaterra, tratando de acomodarse en no estar lo bastante cerca del nombrado― ¡Yo no tampoco quiero estar así! ¡Es…vergonzoso!

A pesar de las hermosas palabras para Japón en pedirle que no siga, les hace oídos sordos. Es más importante su proyecto de dibujarlos, sentado en su escritorio al frente de la cama donde yace la escena que necesita para los personajes de su nuevo doujinshi homosexual. Japón está fascinado y concentrado en dibujarles los cuerpos, uno pegado al otro. Risas malvadas salen de su interior.

―Muy bien, ahora necesito que _Amerika-san_ abra las piernas.

― ¡¿Qué? ―se espanta el americano dejando de abrazar al europeo― ¡¿Estás loco?

―Y que _Igirisu-san_ le sujete las piernas y empuje hacia adentro.

― ¡¿Qué clase de ayudas son esas, _bloody hell_? ¡No lo haré! ―es turno de Reino Unido en sobresaltar sonrojado. Simplemente no hará esa posición, ni mucho menos para ayudar a su amigo asiático con su proyecto. Claro que no y es su última palabra.

―Háganlo. ―de repente Kiku cambia el semblante. Un aura oscura y amenazadora.

―_Agree! Agree!_ ―corea la pareja, porque si no le hacen caso, es posible que el castaño los parta en dos con su katana, o les cancele los tratados de comercio.

Estados Unidos separa las piernas, una a cada lado dejando en liberad al mayor en colarse al medio. Mira para otra parte. Presiona los ojos. No quiere mirar la aproximación del inglés, ni menos sentir sus intimidades juntas.

Inglaterra se desliza. Tieso, tenso, nervioso. Rojo. Su mente le da vueltas. Se coloca al fin. Agarra las piernas americanas y se inclina hacia adelante. En cualquier momento se va morir, literalmente. Por lo menos hace el intento de no pegar su entrepierna contra la del menor, ni tocarle el trasero. Por lo menos le guarda algo de respeto.

―No quiero hacer esto… ―murmura el estadounidense.

―_Sugoi!_ ―contempla Kiku, muy contemplado dibujando activamente― Ahora quiero que _Amerika-san_ se dé la vuelta.

El menor de los rubios no le queda otra que acatar las órdenes. Se da la vuelta, dando la espalda al inglés. Deja caer la cabeza en la almohada, y pregunta si así está bien, o quiere que haga algo más. Espera a que no.

―_Hai_ ―confirma Japón, que Alfred está perfectamente bien―. _Igirisu-_san, acérquese a él ―el inglés obedece―. Y Alfred-san levante el trasero.

―Muy bien…espera… ¡¿Eh? ―enseguida Estados Unidos reacciona antes de hacer aquel movimiento bastante deseoso si Francia estuviera ahí detrás. ¿Qué demonios tiene Kiku en la cabeza para decirle algo de esa manera? Puede hacer todo lo que le pida, pero levantar el trasero tocando directamente la intimidad el mayor, jamás. Es como si se estuviera ofreciendo, y eso no quiere por ningún motivo. Tan fácil no es. Debe detenerlo, tartamudeando― ¡P-Pero estaría tocando…!

― ¡¿No puede haber una separación de cinco centímetros? ―es turno de Inglaterra, tampoco quiere llegar a ese límite aunque ya haya hecho la posición anterior, pero por lo menos no fue tan notoria― ¡Kiku, sinceramente te pareces al pervertido de Francis!

―Sigan mis órdenes. ―el país anciano se cansa de que lo contradigan, y le vuele a regresar el aura amenazadora.

―_Yes! _―exaltan como buenos niños obedientes.

Y entonces, tímidamente el trasero de Alfred se va alzando mientras esconde la cara entre las almohadas. El rostro le arde. Arthur se mantiene inmóvil con el cuerpo inclinado hacia adelante, hacia el menor como le pide el japonés. También siente el rostro arder.

―Agradezcan que no les diga que jadeen o manifiesten orgasmos. ―gracias al cielo que no les pidió eso, o ambos países de habla inglesa terminarían yendo al psicólogo.

Japón sigue con lo suyo, muy concentrado en dibujarlos.

Sin embargo…

― ¡No te acerques tanto! ―grita Estados Unidos al sentir que el mayor se ha acercado demasiado, sintiéndose realmente incómodo, más para proteger su retaguardia.

― ¡Cállate! ¡Como si tuviera tantas ganas hacerlo, idiota! ―no tarda en contestarle de la misma manera.

― ¡¿A quién llamas idiota? ―comienza la discusión de siempre entre esos dos.

― ¡A ti!

― ¡¿Quieren callarse? ―explota el japonés rompiendo el lápiz que tenía en su mano. No soportó que los menores discutieran en un momento tan importante para sus avanzadas capturas de imagen. Y para peor, se salieron de sus lugares― ¡Mantengan la posición que les ordené!

Arthur y Alfred regresan a sus posiciones.

Los segundos pasan.

Los minutos también.

¿Habrá terminado ya Kiku?

― ¿Ya-Ya terminaste, Kiku? ―pregunta Inglaterra sin poder acostumbrarse mucho en estar arriba y pegado al menor. Las piernas le tiritan― ¿Po-Podemos ir-irnos a casa, _please_?

―Todavía no, me faltan detalles. ―contesta el castaño, tranquilo.

―Pero lo puedes terminar en tu casa. ―le insiste.

Japón suspira. ―La profesión de ser dibujante es terminar sus dibujos en los mejores momentos, porque si se terminan en otro lugar, se pierde la inspiración ―le argumenta. Luego alza la mirada―. Bien, Arthur-san, aléjese un poco y coloque la palma de su mano en el trasero de Alfred-san ―sinceramente, Arthur no se niega y obedece sin más remedio, mirando a la pared―. Perfecto, muy bien.

La mano de Inglaterra yace afirmando el trasero del americano. No sé sabe si Kiku los está dibujando con el contexto de sexo salvaje o apasionado. Ni pensar en eso. No quiere que la temperatura le suba más de lo usual.

En el caso de Alfred, se quiere enterrar en un hoyo.

―Me siento manoseado…o como diría Roderich, invaden mis regiones vitales. ―susurra siendo escuchado el menor.

―P-Perdón Alfred…pero debo hacerlo ―le dice el británico, tratando de encontrarle la mirada―, ya sabes cómo se pone Kiku si no le hacemos caso.

―Da igual ―exactamente le da lo mismo. Desea irse a casa y darse un buen baño, y desahogarse con Tony―. No es como si alguien tan cejudo como tú me dieran ganas de sentirte.

―Ah… ―al principio no se da cuenta de lo que acaba de decir el norteamericano, un insulto hacia su intachable persona― ¡¿A qué te refieres con eso? ¡Repítelo!

― ¡Si estás sordo, lávate las orejas!

― ¡Te escuché de todas formas! ¡Y para tu información, tampoco me dan ganas de estar contigo!

― ¡¿A sí? ¡¿Acaso crees que no soy lo bastante grande para darte ganas…?

― ¡_Amerika-san_ levante el trasero, y regresen a sus pociones! ¡Última vez que se los digo! ―Kiku los hace callar. Estalla. Le salen humos por las orejas de puro enojo. Una más, y no durará en usar sus instrumentos ninja contra el parcito.

Rápidamente los rubios vuelven a "trabajar". Inglaterra tiene en sus pensamientos, que si dejan de discutir, terminaran más rápido. Solo tienen que aguantar en silencio, aunque sea muy, pero muy, pero **muy** complicada, vergonzosa y comprometedora posición.

―Ya casi termino ―informa el japonés, ¡ya casi termina! Es un milagro―. Necesito la última posición ―ay no. Ojalá no sea peor que las anteriores―. Alfred-san, súbase al cuerpo de Arthur-san, por favor.

Olvídenlo. Es peor.

Sin reproche, Arthur se sienta en la orilla de la cama, señalado por el asiático. Después Alfred va hacia el país europeo sin inmutar alguna palabra. Basta con verle la cara de no querer hacerlo y que es lo más humillante que le ha pasado en su vida, peor cuando cierta chica* le ganó una guerra.

Se sienta sobre las piernas inglesas, ni loco las cruzará alrededor de aquella cintura. Recuesta la cabeza en el hombro de Inglaterra. Lo abraza un poco, solo un poco.

― ¿Algo así? ―Alfred le pregunta a Kiku si está bien como está. Por suerte es así. Desvía la mirada. Sin querer aspira el aroma del mayor.

"_Ya no quiero más…esto es lo más cerca que puedo estar de Arthur…pe-pero…"_, piensa el estadounidense bastante complicado. Ojalá ésta situación hubiese sido en otro momento, algo más íntimo, no con otra persona de espectador y menos obligándolos. ¿Eso quiere decir que desea estar con Arthur? ¿Abrazarlo, tocarlo, besarlo? ¡Es muy complicado!

―También estoy cansado. ―de repente habla el británico, sabiendo que su antigua colonia ya no da para más.

―No es lo mismo. ―para Estados Unidos no es lo mismo. Él tuvo que…bueno, colocarse en posiciones raras, pegado a la intimidad del de ojos verdes, aguantando sus ganas de salir corriendo o golpear a Japón. Él tuvo que abrir las piernas, levantar el trasero, aguantar que le manosearan, sentarse arriba de Arthur, mientras éste… ¡Puede apostar que Arthur lo disfrutaba! ¡Y lo sigue disfrutando! Sabe que el mayor le gusta verlo bajo su perfil.

Y si… ¿y si Arthur y Kiku están metidos en esto? ¡Puede ser posible! Sin embargo, si fuera de esa forma, Arthur no gritaría en no seguir. ¿Y si fue una actuación?… ¿Si lo está usando? ¿Para qué, eh? ¿O es imaginación suya? ¡¿Hasta dónde van a llegar?

No, no. Inglaterra no es así. ¿Verdad?

Baja la cabeza. Por el cuello del mayor lo abraza más. El británico percibe que el chico no se encuentra bien, hasta lo nota nervioso. No es para menos, también estuvo igual al comienzo, por lo cual tuvo que acostumbrarse y mentalizarse en que todo esto terminará pronto. Si es que terminan. Y también, desea que esto se termine, pero a la vez no.

Respira profundamente. Lleva sus brazos a la cintura americana, sosteniéndolo. Alfred hace un pequeño sobresalto, sin escándalo.

―Relájate, vamos a terminar. ―le susurra Arthur. Luego dirige la vista al castaño, verificando si ya acabó.

Japón levanta la mirada, porque le falta algo a su doujinshi.

―Ah, recordé que falta lo principal: El beso ―sí, eso mismo. Los de habla inglesa se espantan―. Sí, bésense, pero no cualquier beso. Necesito que proyecten pasión, unos movimientos sublimes llenos de sentimiento ―les sonríe, apoyándolos―. Ustedes pueden hacerlo.

Claro, claro. La parejita se pone nerviosa. Jamás esperaron algo así, algo tan…cercano. Algo que los acercaría más, mucho más de todas las cosas anteriores que hicieron.

Arthur mantiene la vista abajo. Alfred igual. Ambos deciden encontrar sus reflejos en sus orbes de colores. Las mejillas les arden, sin poder controlarlas.

Kiku espera ansioso.

Si quieren terminar con esto pronto, deben hacerlo. Ahora, ya.

―Aa-ah… ―ambos murmuran mientras entreabren sus bocas, acercándose lentos, tensos y torpes.

El primero en hacer el primer movimiento de labios es el inglés, quien antes había cerrado rápidamente los parpados. Los presiona contra los americanos. Alfred intenta contestar o intenta en que el mayor prosiga, mas ninguno de los dos continúa si no fuera por el empujoncito que da él mismo, deslizándose más hacia el inglés, apoyando sus brazos por todo el alrededor de su cuello. Alfred procede a comenzar, de apoco, despacio, un tanto tímido, pero osado.

Inglaterra va reaccionado a los inquietos labios del menor. Los sujeta todavía más de cintura y ladea la cabeza, tomando el ritmo y la confianza en aumentar la intensidad del ósculo, sin llegar a mayores, sin asustarlo, sin introducir la lengua sin ningún consentimiento y/o atrevimiento. Abre la boca. Exhala. Continúa besándolo, adentrándose en un mar de sensaciones diferentes a las que había sentido antes metido en esas posiciones tan comprometedoras. Estados Unidos se encuentra en la misma situación, tomando confianza.

Ya no tienen vergüenza. Se olvidan de todo. Se olvidan del mundo que los rodea. Solo están ellos dos, y nadie más, siendo el momento en que sus vidas se unen a través de sus paladares.

Una exquisita sensación. Maravillosa. Más cuando sus latidos en el pecho aumentan el ritmo y sonido. Prácticamente, sus mentes, sus latidos, sus sentimientos, sus bocas…se fueron para un lugar desconocido, pero no para ellos dos.

Esto es lo quiere Japón, un beso lleno de sentimiento. Que transmita lo que sienten verdaderamente el uno al otro, sin reproche. Sabía que podía confiar en ellos. Y viendo que la intensidad de la escena de los rubios sube cada vez más, decide terminar rápidamente e irse. Lo mejor es irse, no los quiere interrumpir. Es mejor dejarlos solos, además nunca es bueno ver como los ricos cuentan dinero delante de los pobres, o no quedarse para tocar el violín.

Se va despacio y cierra la puerta.

Al pasar los minutos, al fin Arthur y Alfred se separan extasiados, con las mejillas marcadas de calor y el aliento cansado. Se miran. No se dicen nada. El menor recuesta el rostro en el hombro del inglés, acurrucándose.

―E-Es rico estar así. ―menciona el estadounidense, abrazando al mayor.

―S-Sí. ―responde. También lo está abrazando.

Y luego, Alfred cruza las piernas por detrás de la espalda de Arthur.

.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Como anticipé, me inspiró un pequeño doujinshi de la pareja. Solo dejé mi imaginación volar agregándole más cositas. Adoro a Japón :3

Por cierto, lamento el horrible título, no se me ocurrió otro. Si alguien tiene alguno mejor y desea ser caritativa con la causa(?), se lo agradecería. ["Sutansu" significa "Postura" en japonés]

Por cierto, lo referente a que una chica le ganó a Alfred en una guerra es Vietnam. ¡Jajajaja! Que lindo. Una mujer le pateó al trasero al gringo. Lo siento Alfred, yo te quiero y todo, pero... no podi xD

Les dejo el doujinshi si lo quieren ver, junten espacios:

**Parte 1:** h t t p: / /all1sees. tumblr. com/post/13444086264/i-think-japan-is-using-them-as-reference-d

**Parte 2**: h t t p: / / www. pixiv. net/ member_illust. php?mode=big&illust_id=23086871

Espero que les haya gustado. Saludos para todos/as. Nos vemos, bye bye!

**Review's?**


End file.
